The Chronicles of Female Sage of sixth Paths
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: What if in Naruto universe would be an female Sage of Sixth Patches what would born in Time before Fourth Shinobi War to make peace on world. Rinnegan vielding OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone. Im going to make an new Story what Is maked in Naruto universe with some of Xover stuff. What would be if in this universe would be an Female Rinnegan user what is helping actually Konoha. Also this stroy have female OC what I promise is not an Mary Sue as I cannot make OP characters.**

**Disclaimer: Ladydemolatron the DarkusLady12 does not own anything in this Story.**

**Name: Alice.  
Age:10 ( When awakened Rinnegan) 16 ( When living in Konoha)  
Dojutsu( Rinnegan or Samsara Eye)  
Normal Eye colour before Awakening: Brown  
Awakening: She lived with her family in Hidden Mist village, after bandits attack on her family what caused on her Rinnegan awakening after an unconsciousness and well Meetin Sage of Six Patchs when she been in than state. she also ended travelling all Hidden Villages in trying to improve her Elemental ninja skills also She gotten her Six Paths of Alice Technique what allows her to summon additional six bodies into Fight. She later meets people in Konoha and in End stays there to help in some of ninja tasks.**

**Techinques: Six patches of Alice, Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tennin,Chibaku Tensei.**

**Six Patches Of Alice:**

**Deva Path (Tendo)- Appearance: Commander Shepard ( Mass Effect series default, male) outside his biotic skills he also have ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people.**

**Asura Path (shurado)- Appearance : Adam Jensen ( Deus Ex Human Revolution) grants him the ability to summon mechanised armour, augmenting their body with extra limbs and various mechanical weaponry.**

**Human Path (Ningendo)- Appearance: Deunan Knute ( Appleseed Ex Machina movie) allows her the ability to read the mind of any target by placing her hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target.**

**Naraka Path( Jigokudo)- Appearance : Dante ( DMC series) grants him two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Naraka Path ability makes heavy use of the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. It also possesses the Rinnegan as well as the shared field of vision along with the other King of Hell could fulfil two purposes: interrogation and restoration.**

**Animal Path( Chikushodo)- Appearance: Lighting ( Final Fantasy XIII) grants her the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people; that of which requires hand signs. Animal Path's primary role in battle appears to consist on overwhelming multiple opponents with a barrage of summons.**

**Preta Path (Gakido)- Appearance : Ace ( FF Type Zero) grants him the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. This ability was primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing ninjutsu-based techniques, thereby nullifying its effect. This technique can also take the form of a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions. In addition to this, the Preta Path is able to absorb chakra from an individual through physical contact.**

**Outer Path ( Gedo) Appearance: Alice Original body, female ( OC in Naruto series) she is able to control life and death by reviving the dead. The Outer Path also her the ability to channel chakra into the black rods that originate from their body, which can be used to manifest chakra chains.**


	2. Chapter 2- Awakening of Rinnegan

p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 does not own anything mentioned in the story beside her OC characters./strongbr /br /Awakening of Rinnegan part 1br /br /" We were been an third clan that camed from forgotten son of Sixth Path Sage, the one who was been hidden as he automatically unlocked his own Rinnegan in kid days not like his two other brothers whose first been An head of Senju clan whose had Mokuton or Wood Release Kekei Gekkai and second one from wich camed Sharigan the famed CopyWheel dojustu like Byakugan or Rinnegan. We allways as clan descending from third Sage son we been always without clan name as this son been instructed from Sage of Sixth Pathes to not make an clan with its name in fear of abuse son's descendant as they after him one by one awakened Rinnegan with ease but the price was been high- We needed to watch our loved ones to die, it would be the death of parents or loved one from hands of traitors , mercenaries etc. So we hid our clan privileges of be an Sage of Sixth Paths sucessors and we tired to be merchants than ninjas, as those who awakened Rinnegan always ended onto Ninja way and departed to help willages. Mine mother and father well been merchants than Ninjas, but thats been suprising that I their daugher gotten Rinnegan as I returned with them to Hidden Countries after our life in other continent, and well I becamed maybe first new user of Rinnegan for now"- Alice Reflections after getting /br /Hidden Stone /br /She just come with her parents to make an merchant store there as they toughed that returning from trip outside Hidden Countries had came finall and well they cannot deny that their way was to be merchants than warriors, but often their young daughter Alice what been 10 age looked so sad likely she seen an something from future what would happen soon. She was healthy for her age also been 10 years old female with short copper- bronze hair and well she had beautiful green eyes, what maked her many friends in village, mostly males and females wanted allways talk to het or took her all day outside her Parents shop to some games and fun things mostly kids were doing. Her parents also been glad that little Alice finally took friends as she when they all been on trip, she not spoken to any one and been well somewhat distant. And those peace days would continue but well one day it all ended for her and she still not wanted to forget when she for first time meeted with death of her parents from Hand of unknown Ninjas. She also before understood that myth from her mother on her Clan what told on Third Sage son blessed with ability of getting Sage eyes called Rinnegan in truth was been not myth in end. She never believed that mother clan was been that powerful to command all elements known like :lighting. water , fire, earth, Ying and Yang, also Mokuton, before from mother she gained knowlegde that that mastery camed from getting an legendary eyes called Rinnegan or Samsara eyes, same eyes that their first male what been actually Sage Of Sixth Patchs son had once, they always gotten in end Rinnegan but after choosing trade and peaceful life they loosen an ability of using Rinnegan and some people got off from them but she was not certainly if her little daugher angel not got ability of opening Rinnegan and as mother duty, she chosen to protect Alice from any people what would be threat if Rinnegan awoke in /br /Later that /br /Alice opened her eyes as she automatically knew that something was wrong. She did not hear her parents sleep so she automatically assumed that something is wrong and she had been true when she camed to their room too see in that small room bloodied bed and well mulitated corpses of her parents. Her eyes gotten to cry but also she was been in question way why she was not killed with parents as should she been dead /br /" I won't forget this ! Really I want to find killers of mine parents to give them justice. I know now what an Pain is !" She shouted in powerless manner as she been civilian like her parents been until an moment when she somehow looked at her right arm to see that it change for moment into black mechanized arm not organical one, her eyes travelled to the mirror in room of parents to see that her eyes are unnaturally glowing in pink colour but she not seen anything /br /An strange voice to her told inside herbr /br /" Use ypur clan bloodline power to find killers they not soo away now mine little descendant, we will talk later" and it /br /With her somehow strange arm Alice got to herself standed and well somehow guided she traveled fast by the trees in village at night to find killers of her parents as those even not cleared the blood marks from their clothes near entrance of the /br /" Now try out an Asura path, this one commands the mechanical armour, weapons and additional limbs little one, show them no mercy crossing mine bloodline descendant". Even she not commanded that but landed in front of more experienced Ninjas with crazed look that maked them /br /" Did those two had by accident an child as I see she looks nearly like her mother" Told /br /" We will get an more money if we kill her too even that she was not on the list we had to kill too" Told anothr and that maked all cheer on more bounty of kiling some traders in Hidden Stone /br /" You all not know what Pain is as you got to fight not wanted person now !" Alice shouted and well her mechanized strange arm blocked first Fire styled attack with release of hidden in shoulder blade what been the same colour as arm. Alice then attacked first ninja by stabbing an man by heart using it when also as same time blocked another enraged attacker by using an another Jutsu:br /br /"Bansho Tenin"br /br /An pink coloured shield blocked an man sending him backwards when Alice again recovered and /br /" Animal Path"br /br /She automatically summoned large black Falcon what attacked another two ninjas when she stopped automaticall in her thinking. If she just used an Asura and Animal patch it finally been her Rinnegan awakening as she not even thinked that she is first capable of being in combat patch of clan from many decades of her precedessors whose not had seen even it and now she is First maybe in the world Female Sage of Sixth paths sucessor and have job to make world peaceful it once /br /When her summon killed last of Killers of her parents she got up to the river to see her face. She still had her copper-bronze hair, but onto her two unfamiliar eyes showed. She was seen purple eyes with ringed patter in her so she thinked this was been her clan Dojustu told in the myth The Rinnegan Samsara eyes were her /br /Also in end she felted weaker and in end when chosen to rest she sat on tree and got to somehow strange dream./p 


	3. Chapter 3- Training of Powers

**AN: Hello all. Returned again to and writing as well i been on nearly month away as I been outside net activity but returned to home and well doing mine work again. Also thanks for pointing of mine small mistakes in previous chapters from one reviever of this story OtakuUSA, i just not noticed that small error as mine PC sometimes makes me things like that so I cleared the problem an now chapters should be fine. Very thanks really :).**

**Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady does not own anything mentioned in story, only OC look.**

* * *

**Training of Power**

Alice did an reawakening in strange place that looked in beggining like cave for her. She was very afraid on what happened even thinked on being in hostage situation but when an for her unknown and for now hooded person stepped she even not still trusted as almost attacked , when man blocked perfectly her attack without seeing from her his eyes.

" I see mine child you use the Power of Rinnegan in attack onto unarmed people, not very good behaviour."

" Who are you " Alice asked staring onto man with her Rinnegan Eyes

" Im your great grandfather, known as The Sage of Sixth Pathes or Rikudou Sennin" the hooded man responded before taking his hood from face and showing her his face what consisted of horns, white hair and well also Rinnegan eyes" I got rinnegan from eating an Shinju Fruit, but always used this power for peace not war as mine last third son used and generations after him when I got enough from misuse of Rinnegan power from what Your clan did all times and with help of some gods I stripped them from use of it but I see you're last generation of that clan and well somehow power awakened in you. Mine role here is to teach some of Basics of rinnegan power and well to get you accustomed to your pathes bodies as they also there and thats why your hand when You firstly used Rinnegan Path changed into something other well, thats also for me new one ability as I never had something like this. Also warning as Second user of Rinnegan is in this world too and propably you will have to face him soon ( Pein Hint), as he uses it for destruction like mine Third son.

She was been too shocked to see an Great Grandfather of her clan as she thinked why they been clan without names and well this been an revelation now for her, also her newly formed power of dimension links what held her Pathes bodies been also curious ones what she gotten too.

* * *

Deva Path**(Tendo)** training

Thats been an very first training she started With Sage of Sixth Pathes, for her Deva been easy as it covered Gravity manipulation skills but well also some new skills she even not knew.

"Deva Path!" Alice declaimed and well seen how her left arm in command changed appearance from normal female hand to strange armoured red and black metal what camed from command.

" Very intresting" The sage commented" Use first skill of Deva Path what comes from gravity manipulation".

" Shinra Tensei"- The command maked Alice gravitational Push what moved the stone sage summoned into use for task. Also unexpectly Alice shouted" Deva Path arts- Singularity" The new deva command given Alice Strange sphere what she pushed from her what absorbed stone into small black hole what destroyed it and new one needed to be summoned.

She also mastered another normal Deva Path ability what been an Bansho' Tennin skill.

That well ended first day of Six Pathes Training

* * *

Animal Path**( Chikushodo)** Training

Next one training been an animal Path and Again Alice arm transformed but this time it given an Strange weapon rather arm change, what been looking like weird swprd to use( Think on Lighting Gunblade from FF XIII), also she summoned all animal familiars of Rinnegan user before showing new one.

" Summon Art Odin!"

In place of summoning standing before Alice was been Humanoid with strange accents of Horse and well having Rinnegan Eyes too, Alice also showed new command for that final and ultimate summon to defeat All Rikudo Sennin summons.

" Summon Art Gestalt Drive"

The humanoid transformed into Rideable Horse with rinnegan Eyes on wich Alice jumped and sitted with that strange for Sage weapon only shouting one command

"Zantetsuken"

Double Slash of blade what also summoned rose Petals destroyed all summons used in this training also proving on strange Dimension link ability Alice got with Rinnegan Further.

* * *

Asura Path**(shurado)** training

This one been harsh as Alice got also change of arm, and well it becamed robotic black and gold and she used more unknown tricks of path to block arm rocked what Sage used from his path, and well she used new ranged Skill called Asura Arts: Fragmentation Bomb release, Asura Arts: Summon wristblade, Asura Arts: Invisibility

* * *

Naraka Path**( Jigokudo)** training

In train of use King of Hell statue Alice also got strange blade rather change of arm but it not given her new skills, so she understood in training how to Summon King statue to heal or interrogate her enemies by it.

* * *

Preta Path**(Gakido)** training

In this train Sage observed of showing strange card in hand of Alice when she manifested the Path power and beside the Chakra absorption techniques Alice summoned unknown one Called Ultima what nearly ruined whole training cavern but she wouldn't control till that ability only been an fact that unknown skill apeared and propably been fused with her new Dimension Link ability what added some bonuses to Pathes skills.

* * *

Human Path **(Ningendo)**training

In this one an Assault Rifle camed on back of Alice but also been noted as unknown weapon but no new skills camed beside normal Ningendo Path abilities like Interrogation by ripping human souls from owners but in end this would mean to die from that.

* * *

Outer Path** (Gedo)**training

In this special path Alice only been told that she is Master of Life and Death and can revive anyone she killed but with price of dying herself so those skills are only to be used in emergency or to use chakra chains what Sage told to her he Personally used to inpirson Original Chackra beast called Juubi to split it souls into nine new Chackra Beasts what would be still alive in the world.

* * *

In end of her training he just wanted to see His female descendant pathes what they looked like from girl new talent called Dimension link.

Alice concentrated and shouted

" Six Pathes skill : Summon Paths"

Insantly six bodies showed having rinnegan and having strange elements he observed materialising trough alice before they finally manifested.

The first male he assumed to be Deva Path had whole armour in red and black colour, it been somewhat futuristic in look and his hair been short and black.

" Hello Im Commander Shepard and Im Deva Path"

The man spoked, when other pathes started also to introduce and well it been 4 males and 2 females in total in formation behind Alice

The second male was been younger having and blond hair, and somehow looking in school uniform

" Im Ace and Im Preta Path"

The first from Females been an cold looking with Pink hair and she had that Strange weapon with her.

" Im Lighting and Im Animal Path"

The Second Female was been more optimistic having an short darker blond hair, and looked like mercenary with assault gun on back and maybe more weapons with her too.

" Im Deunan and Im Human Path"

The next male was been dressed in red and Had white hair and unknown sword to Sage on back with slightly defiant look.

" Im Dante and Im Naraka Path"

In final part he seen Alice Asura Path, also male in suprise, he had an short dark bronze hair, had an black trechcoat on him, and well he seen some of Asura path maybe arnaments on him

" Im Adam Jensen and Im Asura Path"

After this also Alice was been instructed to go to Konoha to stay there for protecting the willage from threats, and her seeing with great grandfather for now was been ended but she felt that it is not last one.


	4. Chapter 4- Dimension Link explanation

**AN: This is only mine Full author note or commentary on one of Alice Abilities what I called myself Dimension Link, wanted to explain this as well this can be also Bloodline as Alice got it from Father line and from Mother been an blood what been needed to awake Rinnegan as she was one of descendants from Third Sage Son.**

**Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 still not owns anything mentioned in story.**

* * *

Author commentary 1- The Dimension Link.

Propably maybe some people who read this mine story, wondered why mine Female OC when uses any Rinnegan based Six Path Skill always gets weapons like sword, gunblade, Assault Rifle and in end gets ME styled armour or robotic hand. That I can Explain as I maybe created original bloodline what I call Dimension Link. This thing connected with her mother bloodline, the Rinnegan as she had also it but never awoken hers, only Alice done that, the Link comes from her father side what maybe I explain further in another Fanficion what ends centered on Alice Father only. The Dimension Link allows user to summon any people from another Dimensions and fight with them agains enemies. Beacuse Alice got Rinnegan the ability got changed as when she uses any Path( Deva, Asura, Human, Animal,Preta, Naraka and Outer) she can Enhance her skills with skills of People from other dimensions she used from linking, and thats enhances Rinnegan powers. For example Animal Path can summon as Final Summon the Eidolon Odin from FF XIII as Alice got dimension link with Lighting and well she appears as Path body too, like Deva Path gots some biotics from Mass Effect as Alice Deva Path is Commander Shepard. Same goes with Naraka and Asura path as they gets enhancments from Dimension link too and thats change slightly Alice Rinnegan than one Pein have, her with time will gets more and more powerful but well she will be not Uberpowered or on God level :).


	5. Chapter 5-The new home p1

**AN: Im back.**

**Disclaimer:LadydemolatrontheDarkusLady12 does not own anything in story only her OCs.**

* * *

Chronicles of Female Sage of Six Paths-chapter 5,Getting an new home part 1.

Alice again awoken in forest like one she faintend but automatically seen that this one was been slightly different that one she runned into after her slaughtering the people killed her parents and her subsequent awakening of bloodline limits that she had in her: the one from Her mother Called Rinnegan and the one from her Father The Dimension Link.

She also noticed that she looked older, slightly on 16 Age, and thinked that her being in strange dimension been only for maybe an month and actually it took some years, exacly 6 ones as she been on age 10 when all happened.

For her it would be only great to somehow mask her eyes, and she for now not seen any opportunity to do that as ending in unpopulated area, now she had to wander from place to place, maybe someday to settle somewhere and aid people with her powers from shadows.

* * *

Time skip again.

Her wanderings finally camed to end as she wandered into Fire Country territory and well by travel she camed to one of hidden villages -Konoha, before seeing one of happening there tortures of resident there Inchuriki,the one of nine Tailed Beast, this maded her sick to show finally again her power, as she been on rooftoop of one of houses when she seen that and she summoned her pathes to do the job rather to involve herself into combat.

The pathes automatically encircled the boy and engaged villagers into combat what she controlled as she automatically had view of what all six pathes seen.

* * *

Unknown for Alice PoV.

The boy again was been into the mob lynch situation as some people in Konoha thinked he was an Demon fox, when all strange thing happened, as from shadows six strange people showed and well guarded him from any point using more stranger power, as one summoned Gravity and for him was been an male in strange black red armour, the second one vanished onto black night to reapear onto second mob to kill him in unheard death as stabbed from behind showing an strange black blade from black forearm, The one looking like teenager in some sort of school by uniform used an strange ninja seal what absorbed in lot all chakra from attackers, and 2 ladies wich one summoned an giant three hearded dog with same metalic ripple patterned purple eyes all persons possesed like second just ripped poor man souls automatically. When battle ended his only one reply was been:

"Who are you Guys?".

* * *

Alice of course unsummoned all pathes after that small battle only allowing Asura stay and spy the boy when he ended into Konoha hospital as she was been sure that when Hokage of village come to him, the seeing of Rinnegan vielder can be an news in village and she wanted to control like that news in secret.

Well whole village was been aware after the night on Rinnegan user sighting as what she suspected by using the view from hidden from anyone sights of Asura path she witnessed what boy told about strange eyes of people who guarded him from Mobs, and what Hokage told him from legends of Sixth Paths sage and his propability of encountering of someone who been an kind successor of that power as there also been thinking of someone who also had rinnegan and suprised her and Path as even they been hidden but thing was out of name of Nagato but for her that meaned that somewhere is second Rinnegan user but she never encountered him in her travels so she was sure that someday she will meet the second user.

Also for her was been uncertain if she wanted to show herself as new Rinnegan user and join the forces here but maybe she will have an eyes what is happening here.


	6. Chapter 6- The new Home p2

p style="text-align: center;"strongAN: Hello all, Im back and Im updating this FanFic finally after slight writer block as I thinked possible variants for this second part and now well I have full Chapter so Im updating it :/strong)br /br /strongDisclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 does not own anything mentioned :D/strongbr /br /Chapter 6- The new Home Part /br /One of Alice pathes what she did leave to not spy just observe that boy she defended, given her whole report on incident that happened later in Hospital in Konoha so she Chosen to act as hidden spy for Alice there. She goodly known the story but version what her mother told in times for sleep trurly changed the thing as it marked whole clan what she was been last member , that they been an 3rd son of Sage of Sixth Paths descendants, and well she in beggining not been prepared to get that legendary gift so fast so she would use part of Sage might fastly./p  
p style="text-align: center;"In truth she feared that having Rinnegan she will be an weapon for villages, even trying to be civilian now would be not really good when you have an bloodline gift./p  
p style="text-align: center;"She just chosen now to slightly gone again to shadows and wait for more bigger events./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Only to observe for now maybe her new home as she chosen to stay there in Konoha, but well also to observe the boy as she heard somewhere an prophecy on person who would again bring peace to the world./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAN2 Sorry that this will be short, as I planned to end this 2 part chapter faster and well there will be an proper update soon. Also be ready for another new Story i plan to roll out soon but that one will be M rater reedition of one of mine older stories./strong/p 


	7. Chapter 7- Shadow of Uroboros 1

**AN: Well this will be an preupdate what I plan to show in this story and well Also announcing that Chronicles of Female Sage of sixth Paths have now small Side story in it and it will be marked in chapter names as I call this sidestory on official name : " The Shadow of Uroboros" and well this introduce new character that will have an impact on life of our Female protagonist ( it will be an very large one but it not reveal too much as It will be spoiler)**

**Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12a does not own anything mentioned in story only her OC look :)**

**The Shadow of Uroboros Preface- For only Hokage eyes spy report on new Akatsuki member named Uroboros.**

Name: Unknown known by call that he wants to be called as Uroboros.

Age: ?

Affiliation: Seen to be Akatsuki member by wearing their well Know outfit but true Allegiance is unclear as he is often seen working solo, maybe as messenger or other function in that Organization.

Threat- SS rank Criminal , very dangerous, Too fast in try to engage on fight also seems to have some unknown Blood Line Limit involving showing from time to time from his body blackish , slimy Tentacles that he can manipulate and use for his advantage in fight.

Look: Outside the Akatsuki Suit, Also he hides his face with full mask that is hiding his face from being seen, Whole mask is in Plain red colour and where the eyes slots shoul be is plain black also hiding eye colour.

Note: For now it would be wise do not engage him until more info would be gathered on how to defeat this new threat

**An 2: Im not dead and well this is finally new update as Im going back to writing, mine Writers block finally Subsided :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Second Author Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongI wanted to say this as Im returning from small writers block and well here are happy anouncments: /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFor first Chronicles of Female Sage of sixth paths Will get today or tommorow chapter update what will be an first of side story what I called Shadow of Uroboros/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSecond, after mine apparetly showed hype for upcoming next Deus Ex game what is called Deus Ex :Mankind Dividied Im soon maybe more soon upload mine first chapter of story what i been rewriting and on Work in Progress title I called it Technomancress but I changed some aspects of story and well I have chapter written but Im doing some finishing touches and it soon be translated to ENG and published here so Its another great news from me :)./strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9-Alice mother journal p1

**AN: Hello all. Here is finally new chapter for Chronicles :), Just not only had an huge writers block that maked months of wait for this also Im now fangirling over certain videogame that comes on Q2 of next year sadly but I will suffice in wait :). Here well is chapter what directly introduces the Shadow of Uroboros storyline properly as Im planning it on intro as certain chapters of Alice mother, also it contains slight spoiler who is in truth Alice father :D.**

**Disclaimer: LadydemolatrontheDarkusLady12 does not own anything in story.**

The excerpt from Alice mother journal 1.

What well makes some people thinking they're are Gods ? Well i always thinked that this is an unormal and sometimes cruel to see someone mortal think in that. Even that I been an member of unnamed civilian clan that somehow some people thinked that in reality we were Descendants of third son of Sage of Sixth Paths what been called by ours clan Varna, we still never got his legacy gift- The fabled Rinnegan eyes of God in reality as this been the godlike atribute, like other sons Indra got Sharingan and Asura Mokuton. Im well last of this clan descendants, i don't know if im pure enough to try unlock Rinnegan as I think this must have some special activation requirements too as this is mystery for me well now too.

Also when I been on scouting for things i would use to sell I by accident on borders of Stone Village found an male. He was nearly burned and had strange tentacle-like things what i thinked are from somehow unknown bloodline limit or something like that. Well i did unthinkable. I got him to mansion where mine clan lived, i tried to help him. On first days he been unconscious, but after some more passed by he in begining tried to attack him but I did to calm him down and tell informations that he is not in his dimension anymore as some kind of force teleported propably him from his one.

After that an strange and straining friendship began,even that he for now not given me his name, we somehow ended respecting each one, even that he looked somehow slightly inhuman with his strange speed,healing and inhuman strengh as he subdued sometimes sended after me other villages assasins or shinobi.

The most stranger thing camed one night where I been attacked again by suprise but like always even that he chosen separate ways from me and mine household, he still observed if Im attacked or not. I could tell that after our separation he well gotten into more ninjalike look but he prefered always black and well those red-gold catlike eyes, in time when i first seen them I ended fearing him, but now I don't care well.

Like always he ripped the attackers brutally and in most goriest way. The only thinking for me was why still doing that for me and by accident I woiced that:

"Why still you did care for me those years? Even that we not know each one you still protect me from those attacks, and always in shadowlike theme. I want to know why ? Im chosen somehow now ?

I tried to cry but not, i did not registered when he camed to me this been too fast even for me it seemed he was teleporting.

Even that i cried in his hold, i not even forget this night as i been rewarded with his answer in voice that I never forget as its been rich and deep one:

" Beacuse even you in beggining feared me,even you chosen to take me from place where I would die and heal me, i even not thinked this feeling would exist in me. I simply love you now. "

This well maked me happy, even that was night in Stone Village we ended kissing in rooftop of Mansion. Im still shaken that events evolved into this. To have total stranger confessing love to last descendant of Third son of Sage of Sixth Paths what happens to be female also. Well I woukd get some answers from him later on next day, I wish to know mine newfound friend or now maybe lover now.

**AN 2. I plan this to be published as 2 parts entry, second one should soon be posted online.**


End file.
